If Only On This Day
by Alyia
Summary: Bakura is beating Ryou, Yami's 'watching' him and Bakura doesn't like it. What will happen?
1. More Than Meets The Eye

Kendra; hey look, yet another new fic by me! And hey, it's another fic about Ryou & Bakura! Why can't I stop writing about them?  
  
Ryou; I feel so special.  
  
Bakura; You would.  
  
Rath; It's my turn to muse Kendra! *glares at Kendra* you better write it like I told you too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
::If Only On This Day::  
  
Chapter One  
  
:More than Meets the Eye:  
  
If only... If only I hadn't said If only you hadn't been If only night had come sooner If only love had found If only I had But I didn't If only...  
  
Ryou Bakura sat quickly back down in his seat, there was the usual polite clapping after someone's presentation but Ryou knew that it was only out of politeness that people clapped. What was it with the school system, making students present their personal writing in front of an audience of highly critical and uninterested peers? Especially when the presentations were poetry, which was supposed to come from the soul, which wasn't something everyone was interested in sharing... Ryou sighed quietly and listened to the poem a girl was presenting on a cloud...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura sat in the park, on a bench, staring blankly ahead, hands resting lightly on his knees. He heard his light recite his poem, and closed his eyes. It was good poetry... but the subject and message of it wasn't always clear... maybe that was on purpose...and for the best. "Oh hikari," Bakura sighed standing up. Ryou was showing all together too emotion. "Have you forgotten my lesson?" he asked out loud, not noticing the strange looks the old lady walking her poodle nearby was giving him. Or noticing and not caring. "Do you need a refresher?" he hissed, licking his lips. He then turned to the lady, who was watching him nervously, and smirked wickedly. The lady gasped then hurried away with her poodle, Bakura's laughter following.  
  
* ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
Bakura wandered around town for the rest of the day, terrorising innocent people until the sun was setting. Walking back to the house that he lived in with Ryou. As he neared he saw Ryou sitting on the steps to the house, Bakura grinned to himself, so Ryou could follow instructions, that was good. But if Ryou thought that Bakura was going to praise him, he was wrong. Dead wrong. Ryou stood as Bakura neared, "What's the matter baka, forgotten how to open the door?" Ryou looked at the ground at Bakura's feet, "You told me not to enter the ho--" "I don't want your excuses," Bakura snapped, backhanding Ryou viciously so that the younger boy fell to his knees. Bakura then stepped past him and unlocked the door. "Come on," he said impatiently as he waited for Ryou to struggle to his feet and bring himself inside. A shadowy figure watched all this from across the street, eyes narrowing dangerously when Bakura backhanded Ryou. The figure made to move across the street, but paused, then sank back. "Not now," he whispered to himself, "No, not now... Be strong Ryou..." and with that the figure slunk away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at school, if anyone noticed the bruise on Ryou's cheek, no one mentioned it. Ryou was more of the mind that no one had noticed it. It was an ugly mass of black and blue, but Ryou had already concocted a story about falling and hitting his head on a table. Ryou was sitting alone, outside, eating his lunch, when Yugi came. "Hello Ryou," he said cheerfully, "How are you today?" "I'm good," the white-haired boy said with a forced smile. "I hope so," Yugi said. Ryou frowned, what was that supposed to mean? "How'd you get that bruise?" "I fell. Hit my head on a table," was all Ryou said. "Again?" Yugi's voice was different and Ryou looked sharply at him. "What do you mean by that?" "Ryou, you've hit your head on a table three times this month, and it's only the eleventh!" Ryou frowned, "Really? I...don't remember that..." Yugi frowned as well, "Are you sure you're okay? No one's...hurting you... or anything... are they?" Ryou smiled, If you only knew, he thought to himself, but he said instead, "No Yugi, I'm just clumsy." Yugi frowned, "I'd tell you if something was wrong," Ryou assured his friend with a small smile. "Promise?" "I promise," Ryou told his friend, smiling. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. And Yugi couldn't do anything but smile sadly back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Ryou didn't come to school until after lunch, when he did finally show up he looked like he'd been beaten to a bloody pulp by someone and bandaged crudely. But he was amminent in not saying who it was. All of his 'friends' crowded around, trying to make him tell them who it was that had hurt him. Only Yami stayed away, Ryou looked at Yami over Yugi's head and their eyes met. Yami nodded slightly and Ryou knew that Yami knew who it was that was beating him. Ryou's eyes pleaded with Yami not to go after Bakura, and Yami sighed, but nodded. He wouldn't confront Bakura while Ryou was in danger of being more seriously hurt for it.  
  
* ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
After school, Ryou's only thought was getting home quickly, in case his yami got home early, but was stopped by Yami. Ryou winced as Yami grabbed his upper arm and the dark spirit let go with a quiet 'sorry'. They stood looking at each other for a moment before Ryou dropped his eyes. "So," Yami said softly. "Is it him?" Ryou looked up at Yami's face, "Is what who?" he asked innocently. "Don't play innocent Ryou, I know you're not like that." Ryou frowned, "What are you getting at Yami?" "Is it Bakura that's doing this to you?" Ryou merely stared at Yami, he couldn't lie to the pharaoh, but he couldn't just admit that his yami was the one beating him, Bakura would beat him within an inch of his life and only leave him alive because he needed a host to work in this realm. "Your silence is just as much an answer as any words could be," Yami commented, Ryou looked up at the spirit. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "Leave," Yami suggested. "Where?" Ryou asked, tears coming to his eyes, "do you know where I can go where he can't find me?" Ryou was gesturing with arms now. "Where can I hide where he won't find me?" Yami merely frowned. "Don't you think I've tried running away? I've tried getting rid of the Ring. I can't Yami, he just comes back. Always." Tears slipped down Ryou's face. Damn Yami, now Bakura was going to beat him viciously, tears were a sign of weakness. Plus he was talking to the Pharaoh. "I'm just trying to help," Yami said. "I'm talking to Bakura's enemy and crying, how is that going to be helpful?" "Ryou..." Yami said slowly. "I've got to go," Ryou said suddenly and turned to run off. "Ryou," Yami said grabbing the boy's arm fiercely. "You don't have to go back. He only has as much power over you as you give him." Ryou jerked his arm out of Yami's grasp with more strength than the spirit had thought he possessed, "So you say," the boy told him, then ran off.  
  
* ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
Why do I keep coming back? he asked himself, as he lay, nursing his wounds, on the floor of the living room. Why is it I can't just leave, like Yami suggested? What is it that brings me back? Ryou bandages his wounds, moving as little as possible and making as little noise as he could, lest he bother Bakura. Why?... Is there...something... keeping me here? What in this house could possibly keep me here? I have no physical possessions to want to keep, nothing emotional keeps me here, I don't have any fond memories from this place. The only thing here is Bakura and Bakura's things. But... why would Bakura keep me here? I don't know. There's more to Bakura than meets the eye... Ryou leaned his head against the couch, his eyes sliding shut. His last coherent thought was, Just how much more?...  
  
* ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
Dreams were clouded with painful visions of past beatings, of conversations held. Of many different things, tossed together in a rolling painful storm of memories and thoughts. A rolling turmoil of thoughts, and one word repeated more than any other, "Weak." Ryou sat straight up, panting, that word echoing through his mind. His eyes closed as he turned the dream through his mind. It was only a dream, but it made Ryou think. He'd often wondered why Bakura couldn't be more like Yami, but a new thought had entered Ryou's mind with that dream. He'd always thought that Bakura was letting him down, not protecting him in the way that Yami protected Yugi. But what if it was the other way around? What if Ryou was the one letting Bakura down? "I'll be stronger," Ryou gasped. "I won't let you down."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
There was no physical change in Ryou, he still came to school with bruises, and he didn't suddenly develop any muscles. But something deep inside Ryou changed, a fire was ignited in some corner of his soul. A little flame that was determined to succeed. Succeed in what? Succeed in the task that his yami had set him. To be strong. And he would be. He wouldn't let Bakura down... he had promised himself this. And Ryou didn't make false promises. Or so he told himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura sat in the park again, the same bench, the same position, but this time he was thinking. Not listening to Ryou, but thinking of him. Ryou had changed, Bakura knew this more than everyone. And the change surprised him. Bakura closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. Do I really want Ryou to be like this? he asked himself. It's like he's trying to be strong... I never thought that Ryou would actually do it. Hide his emotions beneath a cover, but is that what I want? I hide my emotions, and... look at me. I'm psychotic, I know I am. And I'm making Ryou psychotic too... A noisy sigh burst from the former thief's lips as he sprawled himself on the bench. Legs straight in front of him, spread on a 90 degree angle, arms dangling over the back of the bench, head lolling backwards. The question is; do I want Ryou to change?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Authoress's Notes:  
  
Kendra; Don't kill me! If you don't kill me, I'll post the second chapter right away!  
  
Rath; Kendra you moron, they're not going to kill you.  
  
Bakura; At least not until your finished the story.  
  
Ryou; Stories.  
  
Kendra; Shut up you. I've got writers block!  
  
Ryou; R *reading off a paper* 'All flames will be used to set fire to Bakura'. hey. wait a minute.  
  
Ryou; *also reading off a paper* 'Any suggestions (for this or other stories) will be greatly appreciated.'  
  
1 742 


	2. It Starts

Kendra; See, I told you if you didn't kill me I'd post chapter two right away!  
  
Rath; *looking warily at Kendra* Why won't you let me read this chapter?  
  
Kendra; *looks nervous* Uh. Look over there! *points*  
  
Rath; *turns and looks* *pauses* She's gone isn't she.  
  
Bakura & Ryou *watch Kendra running away*  
  
Bakura; Yup.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
::If Only On This Day::  
  
Chapter Two  
  
:It Starts:  
  
It's a feeling deep inside Something I try to hide That makes me act this way I don't have the courage to say Don't hold it against me I only want to be free  
  
"Bakura," the voice was commanding and Bakura only responded slightly, by moving his head so that he could see who was talking to him. It was Yami. "What do you want, Pharaoh?" he asked acidically. "What did you do to Ryou?" "Hm? Do you mean recently?" "I meant about his attitude." "Didn't do anything about that." "He's blowing off his friends, not doing any extra curricular activities and he's not even writing poetry any more!" "And I have you to thank for it." "What?" Yami asked, stunned. Bakura nodded, "Yup, it happened that day after he talked to you after school. I never did thank you for that," Bakura smiled wickedly. "But I hope you're not waiting for my thanks, you're not getting it." Yami looked hard at Bakura, "What happened to him?"  
  
Bakura actually sat up and looked at Yami, "All I know, is he's been a better bitch lately." "How can you do this to your hikari? You hurt him like this when you're supposed to be the one protecting him." "I am protecting him," Bakura said easily, "from a worse fate than me beating him. You can pamper your hikari all you want, but I'm going to help mine in the way that's going to prosper him in the long run. So if when they're all grown up, your hikari is better off than mine, then you can come and complain, maybe I'll listen then." "Fuck you Bakura, you don't understand. There's a whole other side of strength that Ryou's not experiencing with you beating him. Love, caring, and friendship. It's a whole spectrum of things to draw strength from. And you're depriving Ryou of all of that." Bakura glared at Yami, "You know nothing of what I do, or why I do it. Leave me alone." "If you insist, Bakura, but think on what I said, Ryou would be such a better person if you just let him open up." Looking at Yami with eyes that seemed to be hiding something behind brown-tinted glass Bakura said only one more thing, "And let him fall again?" Yami sighed and walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou sat, as he had every day after school, on the steps to his house. It was odd, this balance that he had achieved, or so he thought. Just enough obedience to Bakura, but also, enough strength to prove to his yami that he'd taught him well. But Bakura wasn't admitting anything, everything that Ryou had tried wasn't working. But why is Bakura's opinion so important? Why does it matter to me that he think I'm strong? Ryou sighed, why is life always so hard? Ryou pressed him fingertips to his temple briefly as he leaned against the door. He breathed heavily through his nose once as he looked to the sky. "What is it that I'm feeling?" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Every time I look at you And cannot give Cannot show Cannot be. I cry"  
  
"That's not right," Ryou said with a sigh, he rubbed his head softly. "Why can't I do it right?" "Because you don't know what it's about," Ryou jerked his head up from his lap to look at Yami. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Do you know what that poem is about?" "Well, no..." Ryou said slowly "Do you want to?" "Yes, the poem's just not right..." "Here, come with me," Yami said, pulling Ryou to his feet. Ryou frowned but followed anyway, "Where are we going Yami?" he asked after a while, confused as to where Yami was taking him. "Well, I suppose this place is as good as any..." Yami muttered. "Yami?" Ryou asked. The dark spirit turned to him and suddenly Ryou felt uncomfortable, "I think I should be getting home..." he said slowly, taking a step backwards. "Don't leave yet," Yami said, grabbing Ryou's elbow, "the fun's just starting," he whispered as he pulled Ryou closer to him, switching his grip to Ryou's wrist. "Yami, stop it," Ryou said, trying to pull away by twisting his wrist, but Yami had a firm grip on him. "Tut-tut," Yami said waving a mocking finger in front of Ryou's face. "What do you want?" Ryou asked, struggling to pull himself free. "You," the dark spirit whispered as he yanked Ryou's wrist up, drawing the small boy flush against his body as his lips pressed against the young boy's lips. Shock froze the boy for a moment as a gasp emerged from his mouth, but was smothered by Yami's lips. The dark spirit's tongue entered the white haired boy's mouth, which woke Ryou's mind up enough for him to begin struggling again. Yanking roughly on his captive wrist as his other hand pushed on Yami's chest Ryou tried to pull his face away from Yami's. This felt so wrong, kissing Yami... and it wasn't just because they were both guys. Ryou gave one last heave on his right arm, yanking it out of Yami's hand. The dark spirit took a step back to steady himself then reached forward to grab Ryou back to him, but he was too late, the youth had already began to sprint down the street. Dammit, I wish I knew where I was... Ryou thought as he ran as fast as he could in the direction he thought was his home.  
  
Yami only followed Ryou for a block or two, but the teen sprinted all the way to his house and by the time he got back he was panting heavily and his muscles were burning. "Ryou!" Bakura exclaimed from the doorway, "Where the hell have you been? And you better have a good excuse for not being here." Ryou can up to his yami and all her could do was pant, bent over at the waist in front of him. "I'm...sorry..." he panted. Bakura tilted his head to one side, "Why are you late?" "Yami...t-" "Oh, you were talking to Yami," Bakura said exasperated. "Well, not exactly..." Ryou said, recovering his breath he stood up. "Whatever, get inside, I've gotta teach you a lesson for being late." "But Yami-" Ryou protested as his yami dragged him inside. "What the hell do you keep babbling about Yami for?" "He's the reason I'm late! He took me to some Ra damned alley then molested me!" Bakura raised an eyebrow, "I'm really going to believe that, the Pharaoh molested you. You. Ha." "It's the truth," Ryou whispered. "Prove it," Bakura hissed. Ryou touched his wrist, which was slightly bloody from where Yami's nails had dug into his wrist, then held it forward to Bakura, "That's all the physical marks he left..." he whispered. Bakura glanced at Ryou's wrist then scoffed lightly, "It's only a couple scratches, you'll get over it." "But I won't get over letting you down," Ryou muttered to himself. "What was that?" Bakura asked. "Nothing," Ryou answered quickly. "Hmph, we'll see about that," Bakura muttered, advancing on Ryou.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura sat on the couch, watching TV while he half-listened to the rain pattering on the roof. Ryou sat slightly to the right of him, on the floor by his yami's feet. A fresh bandage encircled his head, blood colouring it slightly. Ryou yawned, trying to stifle it in his hand. His head touched against Bakura's knee and when no blow came Ryou leaned against his yami. The dark spirit felt his hikari slipping into sleep and his hand fell to the boy's head, fingers entwining themselves in the long strands of white hair. But Bakura didn't yank the boy awake by his hair, as he had several times before, he let his hikari's head rest on his knee while he slept, and kept his hand on the other's head. They stayed like this for several hours, Bakura, not really watching the TV but relishing in the contact with his hikari while the other was unaware of Bakura touching him. Ryou was sleeping peacefully, catching up on sleep missed from last night. Finally, it was a knock on the door that separated them, it startled Ryou awake and he stood to go answer it. Bakura watched his hikari go in silence. "Hello," Ryou said politely as he opened the door. "Hello," came the reply, Bakura couldn't see exactly who it was but had the feeling that it was one of the goodie-goodies. "Yes, Yami?" Ryou asked, almost coolly. "Can you come outside for a minute?" he asked. "No," Ryou replied firmly. "Can I come inside them?" "No," again, Bakura found is eyebrows raising, why was Ryou refusing to go with the Pharaoh?... "Come now Ryou, if you don't come out and don't let me in I'll have to do this in the doorway," Yami told the youth. "No, Yami," Ryou said, putting his hand on the door, as if he were going to close it. Bakura stood up and started walking towards the door. "You know you want to," cooed the Pharaoh and Bakura frowned again, he didn't like that tone. "I don't Yami, please, leave me alone." "But I can't, Ryou," Yami said plaintively, "you're just too delectable." That was too much for Bakura, he wanted to get rid of Yami and he knew just the way to do it. He came up behind his hikari, wrapped his arms tightly around the other's waist so their bodies were pressed flush then put his head on his hikari's shoulder, "Problem?" he asked his hikari. Ryou was quicker than Bakura thought, because instead of stiffening, which would have given the game away, he relaxed, put his free hand over one of Bakura's and set his head against the dark spirit's, "No, he was just leaving." Yami looked like a fish out of water, his mouth was moving but now sounds were emerging and his eyes were wide with shock. Ryou took this opportunity to close the door on him. Bakura pulled away from his hikari immediately, stalking back over to the couch, Ryou stood in the doorway to the living room, looking at his yami. Bakura sat again, "What are you waiting for? an invitation? Get over here." Ryou complied and he was soon seated at Bakura's feet again. Bakura kicked him after a moment, "That's for making me get off the couch." Ryou sighed quietly and turned his attention to the television.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Authoress's Notes:  
  
Kendra; *hiding in a box* Tah-dah! Chapter two finished.  
  
Rath; *in a sweet tone* Kendra.  
  
Kendra; *meekly* yeeees?  
  
Rath; *yelling in an angry voice* I thought I told you to write it the way I told you too!!  
  
Kendra; *laughs nervously* well, ya see.  
  
Ryou; I didn't want to go out with Yami!  
  
Kendra; *laughs nervously again* yeah. the chapter kind-of wrote itself.  
  
Rath; *whining* but Yami's supposed to be the good-guy.  
  
Bakura; I'm with Rath on this one, I don't want to be the antihero that you're most likely going to make me!  
  
Kendra; *clears throat* yes, well, I swear it's not my fault.  
  
Yugi; *pops in* it's all my fault. I wanted to muse some fluff.  
  
Bakura; You're already musing fluff into Lonely Nights what more do you want??  
  
Yugi; *looks evil* to take over all of Kendra's fics *laughs evilly*  
  
Yami; *pops up in a similar manner as Yugi* *grabs Yugi by the ear* that's it, no more caffeine for you. *drags Yugi off*  
  
Kendra; Now that that's over with, please R *is still fuming*  
  
Yami; *reappears* Kendra, I've got a question.  
  
Kendra; *winces* yeeees?  
  
Yami; Why do I have to be evil?  
  
Kendra; *slowly* Um. Because. Yugi wrote you that way. *nods and voice speeds up* Yeah. Yeah. Yugi mused you like that.  
  
Yami; Yugi mused me like that?  
  
Kendra; Of course, it could have been Seto.  
  
Seto; Why do you hate me?!  
  
Yami; *stalks off to go kill Seto*  
  
Ryou; Anyways, Read and Review and all flames shall be used to set Bakura on fire.  
  
Bakura; why you little *starts choking Ryou*  
  
Ryou; *gasping for breath* And if anyone knows the cure for writer's block, we'd be very much obliged. Bakura, I can't breathe.  
  
Bakura; That's the point.  
  
Kendra; Will my muses ever stop trying to kill each other? Probably not. Will Rath ever forgive me and start musing the story again? Hopefully. Will I ever find the cure for writer's block? Not if Rath kills me first.  
  
1 763 


End file.
